


Ghost

by thegrumpiestkuki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Choking, F/M, Public Sex, Slight Dirty Talk, Smut, assault mention, but this scenario is completely consensual, idk the idea of ghoul seidou having angst sex with akira is just hot to me, the mention is just a throwaway line, the urge to make a frozen reference was strong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumpiestkuki/pseuds/thegrumpiestkuki
Summary: Akira usually walks home alone, but tonight she has some company.
Relationships: Mado Akira/Takizawa Seidou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Ghost

The walk home was dark and devoid of any life. It was comforting to Akira, at least, knowing that she was unlikely the be accosted while her mind was heavy with sleep. That was all she seemed to do in her spare time these days. Without her father, Amon, or Takizawa in her life, who was she to spend time with? As a teenager she’d neglected to develop any substantial hobbies, instead preferring to study. It had payed off, she was always top of every class.

Akira sighed, heels clicking against the dark pavement as she trudged home. She was paying for that choice now.

First place didn’t seem to count for much when you were alone. She wondered if her loved ones would have been proud of her if they were still here, still alive. Well, Takizawa was still alive. Probably. He seemed to be strong and she knew from experience that strong ghouls often took multiple investigators to be finished off. Would she be assigned to him? She wasn’t sure if her heart could withstand watching the only person she had left die without splintering into a million pieces in the process.

It was cold. Almost Christmas. Did ghouls celebrate Christmas? Did they have enough humanity left to care to? Logically, Akira knew that the Takizawa she loved was gone, presumably a shell of his former self. But still…she couldn’t help but yearn to just speak with him one last time, to argue, even. Gone were the days of that simplicity. The world was a cruel place.

A crash rang out behind her and she turned quickly, suitcase in hand and ready to use her quinque. No one was there.

Akira let out a breath, relieved. She may have been capable, but she was too exhausted to be up to fighting.

A figure from behind snatched the suitcase from her hand, throwing it several metres away. She gasped, trying to turn, but the figure held her tight. Her weapon was too far to reach.

A hand pressed over her mouth, it was filthy, teeming with blood and doubtless bacteria “Don’t make a noise with that pretty little mouth of yours, Mado. **Don’t** even fuckin’ think about it”

She clawed desperately at his hands, body uselessly thrashing in attempt to escape, to no avail.

“Trying to run from me?” Takizawa toyed with her, his lips brushed against her ear, whispering.

Akira responded with a kick to his leg, but all he did was laugh.

“I can’t let you go. You’ll just try to kill me. _I knoooow you_ ” He giggled. He sounded unhinged, not unlike other ghouls she had fought against in the past. This was different, though. There was a small part that still sounded human.

She whimpered against his hand. When she opened her mouth, she could taste blood. He had been feeding recently.

Takizawa’s fingers traced her jaw, soft and gentle. It was unexpected, there had to be some kind of trick to it “Tell you what, I’ll let you speak if you promise not to scream”

She nodded frantically. She could at least try to scream. She should. Or even make a run for her quinque.

His palm moved from her mouth, to hold onto her neck, grip tight, yet not completely uncomfortable “If you make a noise, I’ll kill you”

Akira knew she should elbow his stomach and kick him in the groin to allow herself time to run to safety. But instead she just stood limply, leaning against him as support.

“Good girl. You always did do as you were told”

Her heart hammered in her chest. She didn’t know his intentions. She didn’t know him anymore. What was she doing?

His hand other hand drifted down her body, no longer holding her in place. He made a small noise in the back of his throat when she shifted her body, accidentally causing his hand to come in contact with her breasts.

_Oh_. That wasn’t…bad. **No** , she shouldn’t be thinking this. He was a ghoul, a _monster_.

“You want me to touch you, Mado?”

Akira stayed silent. This was surely a game. He had asked her to stay silent.

“Tch” His fingers tightened against her windpipe “I asked you a question”

“You told me not to speak” She gasped for air once he loosened his grip again.

Takizawa’s hand tore at several of the buttons of her blouse, leaving them to scatter upon the ground “Always so smart, you can’t help yourself, can you?”

She bit her lip to suppress a whine. It felt good. _Really good_ “Mhmm” She murmured.

He groped roughly for a few moments, before he slipped below her bra, tracing her nipples until they stood peaked against the frigid air. Akira had been too depressed to relieve herself of such feelings as of late, and so, such intimate touches made her feel as though she would melt. She had never been touched by a man before. Could he still be considered a man? Her mind was muddled and his ministrations were doing nothing but making it worse.

Takizawa shuffled forward until she was facing the wall of some building. A warehouse of some sorts. Hopefully it would be empty at this hour. Their position was so indecent. Teenage Akira would have been ashamed, but adult Akira was sick of pushing her emotions to the side. She would be disgraceful for just one night. She didn’t even know if she would live to dwell on the act. She didn’t care anymore.

“Takizawa, touch me more”

She was struggling to breathe again. He didn’t seem to like her questioning him. He never had enjoyed that. Maybe there was still a part of his humanity that remained. Still, he did as she asked, ripping at the remainder of her blouse, hand wandering south to the waistband of her skirt. To her frustration, he avoided it, hand lowering further and further.

“I always hated these” He growled against her ear, half tugging-half ripping her stockings off.

She panted, desperately wanting to turn to face him. Would his mouth be covered in blood too? Would she taste his last meal “You used to look at me back when we were at the Academy”

His nails dug into the flesh of her thighs, they felt wet too. He had drawn blood. It stung but she didn’t care.

“I thought about fucking you then too, Mado” He groaned when he came into contact with her underwear, damp from what he was doing to her “Every single time I saw your name above mine. I wanted you, you bitch”

Akira let out a soft moan. He was stroking her through her panties, uncertain, yet determined with his strokes, fixating quickly on the spot that made her squirm against him. He was hard too, she could feel it. It was depraved, but goddamnit, it made her feel something for the first time in years.

“Can I-“ She asked, tilting her hips back to meet his. With her heels on they were almost the same height.

“What?” He snapped, rolling his hips in response.

She shivered. He was definitely hard. She wanted, she _wanted_ \- “Can I touch you too?”

Takizawa tugged harshly at her undergarments, pulling them down her legs where they remained tangled between her shoes. She could feel the wetness on her thighs now. She hoped he would touch her more, make her feel.

“No. Don’t try”

His words seemed to hold deeper meaning than just relation to their sexual activities. Did he know that she still thought about him? That she wondered if he were still alive each passing day?

His clothing rustled behind her and she felt something press against her entrance. Oh, so that was what a cock felt like. Akira winced as he pushed into her. He was being surprisingly gentle. She’d thought that he would have just used her in every sense of the word, making sure to feast on her flesh after fucking her.

Once he was inside, he paused momentarily, his own breaths coming in short. His mouth lowered against the junction between her shoulder and neck. She tensed, but he only bit down lightly, enough to leave a lasting bruise, but no damage would be done to her. Why wouldn’t he eat her?

His other hand finally left her neck, both arms coming from behind to brace her against the building as he thrusted into her. Akira let out a cry. It was too loud, too public. Someone would hear.

“I hate you” He said, as he moaned against her.

The sensation was too much, she was so full. _I love you_ , she wanted to say. _Come back to me_. She instead just whimpered as he finished fucking her. She had thought about him when they were at the academy too. She’d always imagined her first time to be romantic, maybe following a home cooked meal, with rose petals scattered upon the bed. She would call it frivolous, but internally she’d be floating. That couldn’t happen anymore. Her first time was in a strange alleyway next to a warehouse of all things while her clothes had been destroyed past the point of repair.

He came with a grunt, muffled by her neck which he was still sucking on. She would be the talk of the office if he let her live. She sagged against him when he withdrew, his cum leaking onto her thighs. She was tired. Oh, so tired.

He stepped back and she turned to face him, hands covering herself to the best of her ability. Ridiculous. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen her. His face was smeared with blood, hair too, crimson staining the fair strands.

She wanted to scream at him to wipe that guilty expression off of his face. She couldn’t. Here she was, a talented ghoul investigator, reduced to wobbly, defiled mess in front of the enemy, panties tattered at her feet.

“I assaulted you. Tell them. Tell yourself” Takizawa barked at her

Akira could hear his unspoken words echo. Tell me. He wanted the reminded that he was a monster. This was some sort of self-punishment for him. Had he done this to other women too? Was she the only one? She couldn’t give him that satisfaction. She was in control.

She blinked, fighting against the hazy wash of sleep that threatened to tide her over “Thank you, Seidou”

He looked lost “For what?”

She held onto the wall of the building, searching for some kind of stability to keep her upright “For being my first. I’m glad it was you”

She felt his arms around her as she fell.

***

When Akira awoke the next morning, she found herself in her apartment. Her clothes from the previous night had been discarded in a garbage can within the bathroom. Last night felt like a dream.

She walked over to the mirror, limping slightly and stared at her reflection. It was almost as if he were a ghost. Gone without a trace and no knowing if she would see him again. Almost. The dark bruise on her neck stared back, mocking her.

She picked up her concealer.


End file.
